Alaya's Song: Prelude
by Auralee
Summary: When an ancient diary is discovered in an equally ancient desk, Arisaya learns the truth about her ancestor: a simple young woman thrown in the middle of a terrible war. Spinoff of "The BLADE Chronicles." Rating may go up in future.
1. Prologue: The Diary

Hello to all my readers, reviewers, and all you newcomers out there! :D I know everyone wanted to see a spinoff featuring the Terrible Twins (Sam and Kelly), but unfortunately I haven't got the faintest idea where to start with those two. So I've decided to go with Plan B! Here's hoping it's as well received as many of my other works-and reviews are gladly appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Prologue: The Diary

**August 12, 2560**

**UNSC HighCom**

**Sydney, Australia**

Arisaya stared sullenly at the office-cum-laboratory she'd been given-in honor of the "new" alliance between the UNSC and the Empire that she'd helped facilitate, she had been granted a place in one of HighCom's best science centers. _None of this was what I wanted_, she scowled as she surveyed the room. _At least they allowed me my own furnishings_. The ancient desk, in particular, had been specially important to her to obtain: made of a light yet sturdy stone from a world long forgotten, it was rumored to be Lady Alaya's own, and now sat proudly in one corner.

"Arisaya?" She smiled at the familiar voice, followed by a young Forerunner warrior. Arnyris cleared the corner of the laboratory with ease and pulled the scientist into his arms.

"You find me too easily, _katier_," she murmured, the endearment falling easily from her tongue.

"You are easy to predict, _alaya_," he replied, brushing a kiss on her forehead. "You fall too easily into your work, much like the Lady herself." Pulling away, Arnyris regarded his lover with fond amusement. "Come, it is time for the evening meal."

"Ever my keeper, are you not?" Arisaya smiled, moving back to the ancient desk; she ran her hands over the ornate carvings in the stone. As she traced a rune that signified "mystery," Arisaya heard a click, faint yet distinct in the silent room.

"What-" The young woman looked around to the other side of the desk, where a drawer now lay open to her eyes: a drawer that could never be opened, and had never been opened in what little history she could recall.

"A hidden drawer." Arnyris whispered, awed and fearful. "Arisaya, take care. We don not know what lies within."

"I think we have nothing to fear, _katier_," she smiled, holding up the contents of the drawer. It was nothing more than a simple, hide-bound book, with gilded scrollwork at the edges and containing only a few leaves of alloy for pages. _Looks are deceiving, though, as Dr. Halsey would say_, Arisaya thought as she regarded the "pages"-they were a special blend of metal and electronics, capable of storing great amounts of written data. The old scientists had developed them for field research; notes were written with a metal stylus and safely stored, and could be displayed via holography at a later date. _Though this is far too ornate for a simple field notebook,_ she mused, glancing at the binding. Flipping open the cover, she gasped.

**_For Our Beloved Daughter, Alaya_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Child Born

Hello to all my readers, reviewers, and all you newcomers out there! :D So far, not a whole lot of enthusiasm, but I'm hoping things will pick up. In case anyone's wondering, this story is mostly going to be centered on Alaya's early years: no dates are going to be posted, mostly because that would be one helluva headache right now. I may go back later and work with something, though. Enjoy the read, and reviews are always appreciated. Flames will be used on my little brother (sorry Toothpick, you had it coming!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter One: A Child Born

The chambers were normally silent at this hour, a time when all those who dwelt here were at rest. On this night, however, the sounds of bustling servants and screams could be heard. Before a closed door a human male paced, worry etched in every line of his face; the screams were loudest on the other side of the door.

"This has gone on for hours, is such a thing normal?" Even as he spoke to the empty air, the loudest scream he had ever heard tore through the night, followed by a new sound: the thin wail of a newborn infant.

"Captain?" The young man turned to the servant that had appeared at his side.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently. "What of my wife and child?"

"The child is strong and healthy, sir," the woman replied. "The lady is asking for you." The servant smiled in relief as her master rushed into the room behind her.

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO **

She dozed, weary from her labors, as all around her servants were cleaning the mess of birth. _Where is he_? she wondered wearily, _where is my husband?_

_"_Fara, my _elana_," a low, roughened voice murmured as a calloused hand touched her forehead. Blue eyes opened sleepily as she smiled up at her husband.

"You know full well I am no spirit, _katier_," she whispered, smiling at the memory. _To think that I once found him arrogant_.

"You ensnared me then,_ elana_, and hold me even now. If anything, your trap has strengthened this night." She watched as her husband gazed down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. A dusting of dark brown hair covered the tiny head, and tiny fists scrunched up against the pale, rose-colored blanket.

"Our daughter is strong and healthy, Petrach, Like her father." The child stirred, crying softly as Fara moved her to her breast. "Hush, my daughter, my sweet one. We are here, and always will be."

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

_For my beloved daughter,_

_I have begun this record on the day of your birth, in hopes that one day you may look kindly on these memories. Even as I write you are in my arms, sleeping, perhaps even dreaming of your fate. I only know that as I look upon you, my sweet angel, that my life is now complete._

_You are the most precious jewel in the Empire, my beloved. Your father himself, the greatest man in the armies, wept when he saw you in my arms, and I fear that one day he will lock you in your rooms when you come of age! But he loves you, my _alaya_, my precious daughter. You have made both our lives complete._

_One day, I hope, you will read these entries and think well of us. But know now that we love you, more than anything in this life, more than the Empire itself. I do not doubt that as you grow you will not think the same, for I did not, but we shall love you all the same._

_Your loving mother,_

_Fara_


	3. Chapter 2: A Brother, A Son

Greetings to all my readers! My apologies for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG delay in publishing, but I've been really really busy lately. I've also been suffering from writer's block and no small amount of discouragement-seems like my stories aren't very popular anymore. In any case, I've finally gotten some ideas for this one, still working on my RVB fic. Reviews much appreciated, flames will be used on chickens. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter Two: A Brother, A Son

"Ama, Ama!" The girl was only three cycles, but more active and graceful than many her age. She had been walking for many moons now, and her parents were kept alert, since she had a tendency to explore places that she had no place being.

"Ama!" Her mother, who had been dozing, woke and smiled.

"You called me, little one?" _I had forgotten how taxing child-bearing can be_. Her movements slowed by her unborn child, Fara sat up to watch her daughter. _Ah, my little Alaya, are you so swift to follow my path?_

"Very good, Alaya, but not quite right. Here, raise your leg a little more, and lower your arm."

"This?" Alaya tried to raise her leg, but lacked the balance she needed; her tiny body wobbled and fell. Before she could cry, her mother rose awkwardly and went to her.

"Not quite, my beloved, but close. One day, you will be able to dance just like me, but you need to grow a little more." Lifting her daughter's chin, Fara smiled gently; a few moments later, an answering grin spread on the little girl's face.

"Alaya, dearest daughter, you will do great things when you have grown. But you must wait a little more, rather than try to do everything now. Do not worry, we will always be there with you."

"P'omise?"

Fara pulled her daughter close, holding her and her unborn sibling close. "Yes, little one, I promise."

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

Petrarch cringed as he listened to his wife's screaming. _Why must she always be in such pain? And now she risks frightening our daughter as well._ He knew there was nothing that could be done, and that all of this was the way of things; knowing this, however, did nothing to ease his worry.

"Ada?" The small voice of his daughter reached his ears, and Petrarch turned to see a pair of frightened brown eyes.

"Alaya, my treasure, are you frightened?" Tiny hands clutched his leg, and a head of tousled brown hair nodded.

"Ama?" Alaya's voice was less frightened and more questioning this time. _Wiser than her years, it seems. Ah, my little beloved, you are too much like her mother._

"Yes, little one, your mother is very sick, but she will be better soon." Father and daughter waited silently, and after what seemed like eternity they were ushered into a room.

Alaya, wide-eyed, clambered up into the bed beside her mother, staring at the infant in her mother's arms. "Ama?"

"Ah, Alaya, my sweet daughter," Fara's voice was tired, but content; Petrarch had heard her speak like that only once before-when Alaya was born. "Come and meet your new brother."

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

_My darling Alaya,_

_I remember watching your first steps, coming to tend you in the night, watching you explore the world around you. You were a handful, but you were far wiser than many other children your age. Now you are older, and you have a young brother to share me with. Most children are jealous, angry, but you smile and ask to help._

_I see you, only three cycles, and trying to imitate my steps for the dances. And you were far closer than you thought, even if you fell. __You are born for greatness, I think. No matter what you set your mind and heart to, you will succeed. And no matter what obstacles cross your path, you will overcome them. And we will be with you-your father, your brother and I-always._

_With all my love,_

_Fara_


	4. Chapter 3: A Mother Part I

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been running short on ideas. And I'm more than a little discouraged at the lack of review, but considering I got my masterwork done early, I guess I shouldn't complain. :) Anyways, I decided to do something a little different with this chapter, mostly because I had a hard time thinking of an appropriate childhood scene to go with it. So I went ahead and...well, you'll see. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter Three: A Mother's Sorrow

_My darling Alaya,_

_When I was your age, I remember dreaming of my future as a woman, of my husband and the family I would raise. I never thought I would be so blessed as to have both you and your brother in my life, or that your father - as great a leader as he was - would choose me. The family that the ancestors have blessed me with now...it is far more than I ever dared to hope for._

_I watch you playing with Marin, and I cannot help but smile - so young and yet you lead! Marin listens to your words, and trusts them, but he also leads as easily - how often has he gotten you both into mischief? You are truly your father's children, and together there is nothing in the Empire that can stop you. Even as young as you are now, I know this. I pray that I will be able to see that day._

___You are waving at me now, my daughter, with the cycle's first flowers in your hair. Alaya, my beloved, you do not understand why I do not play - I pray that you shall never have to understand. For e_ven as I write these pages, even as I watch you grow, I feel my own body weakening. I do not know the reason, or if it is merely a passing thing, but my heart warns that time is short. Watching you play with your brother, laughing and innocent, is a comfort, but in time I fear even that shall be taken from me.

_I dare not tell your father; he would not understand. Your father is a warrior first, my jewel, and he would either seek to combat my illness or confine me for my own safety. Such a thing is no life, and I will have none of it. No, I will continue to heal and cure, and be a mother to my children, for as long as the ancestors allow me. My time may be brief, but I shall treasure every moment._

_With all my love,_

_Fara_


	5. Chapter 4: A Mother's Sorrow Part II

Hey, everyone! Last chapter came together much better than I expected, so I decided at the last minute to make it a two-parter. I obviously have no dates listed, but this is set a day or so after her letter to Alaya last chapter. Feel free to read and review; as for the reader who decided to post a comment laden with just about every swear word in the book, may I please have your address so I can send you a bar of soap for your mouth? Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter Four: A Mother's Sorrow Part II

"Ama! Ama!"

Wind blowing in her hair, the little girl stumbled towards the stairs leading to her family home, tripping on steps and the hem of her dress. A twisted, gnarled stick was clutched tightly in one of her hands, and a bunch of wild flowers in her other hand.

"Ama!" Bolting through the door, the sight of her father brought her skidding to a halt. Not quick enough - her father grunted as she collided with his legs. Chuckling, Petrarch reached down and steadied the child.

"Slowly, Alaya, slowly," he smiled, reaching down to ruffle the girl's messy hair. "It would not do to fall and cut your knees again."

"Where's Ama? I have a present for her." Alaya's voice was soft and light, with the barest hint of a lisp.

"I think she is in the solar, little one." Petrarch knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. "Your mother is very tired, Alaya, so do not overtire her."

"Yes, Ada," Alaya nodded vigorously. Her father smiled as she ran toward the solar; the brightest room in the house, filled with green plants and windows, it was her mother's very favorite place in the whole world. Alaya liked it too, because sometimes her mother would let her play with the big harp in the corner - and sometimes her mother would play. Oh, Ama was so good with the harp!

"Ama?" Alaya slowed down so that she could walk into the solar, Ama did not like her to run indoors, especially not in her solar. Rounding the corner, she stopped dead at the sight of her mother, crumpled in the middle of the floor, a book and a stylus beside her.

"**_AMA!_**"


	6. Chapter 5: A Child's Pain

Hey, everyone! Finally got around to updating this story, in between work and job hunting and everything else. Unfortunately I don't really have a whole lot to say about this one, apart from "Grab some tissues!" Flames will be used for a Halloween bonfire (if we have one).

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Chapter Five: A Child's Pain

"Ama, ama!" Her voice echoed down the hall as she searched for her mother. Ama had been very very sick, and strange men had been coming in and out of her room for many cycles now. Ada had only let them see her at bedtime, but he didn't know she and Marin had started sneaking into Ama's room after bedtime. Ama would hold them and tell them stories, and then they would sneak back into their rooms.

But Ama wasn't in her room tonight, and she didn't know where to look. She knew Ama wouldn't be downstairs, since Ada was still awake, and she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't outside...unless she was in her special room! She turned around quickly and ran to the solar. She ran so fast that she almost passed the doorway, and tripped as she turned around.

There was Ama! But why was she laying down? Was she sleeping? Why were her eyes open if she was sleeping? She ran over and shook her arm, trying to wake her.

"Ama, Ama, wake up!" Why wasn't she waking up? She thought for a moment and tried a new phrase. "Father's looking for you! Ama! Ama!" What was wrong? Why wasn't she waking up?

A hand on her shoulder startled her; she looked up into Ada's face. Why was he so upset? What was happening?

"Ada, what's wrong with Ama? Why won't she wake up?"

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

Petrarch stood silently as his wife was entombed on the cliff, the monument showing both him and his wife gazing down. _Fara, my _alaya_, my _elana, _why did this happen to us? What shall we do now, without you? I cannot raise our children alone_, katier_. _His daughter and son were silent as well, but he knew they did not understand, how could they?

He felt a tiny hand take his own, and looked down at the face of his daughter. Even as young as she was, Alaya already displayed the kindness and nurturing ways her mother had.

"She's only sleeping, Ada. Ama will come back someday." _Oh, little one, if only that were true._

"What makes you think that, little one?"

"Ama told me so, she said she'd always be there for us, so that means she has to wake up." Alaya's face took on a familiar, stubborn look. "She promised she would."

Petrarch said nothing, only held his daughter's hand. His son Marin approached and took his other hand; he held on to them both tightly, as much from fear as from grief. _I do not want to lose you both, as well_.

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

His children had cried themselves to sleep, the reality of knowing that their mother was gone had finally come true. He had stayed with them until their sobs quieted, and returned to the solar. How Alaya had known her mother would be here, he did not know, but he wished he could have spared her that moment.

A small leather book near Fara's harp caught his eye; he did not remember seeing it there before. _No, you would not have seen it then, all you saw was Fara. Oh, my _elana,_ I miss you_. Petrarch picked up the book and opened it, finding leaves of metallic alloy traced with holographic runes. The last entry caught his eye, and he wept as he read it:

_My darling Alaya,_

_This will be my final entry, for my time has come to leave you. But I will always be by your side, and in your heart. Oh, my little one, I wish I did not have to leave you so soon, but the ancestors call my name._

_Remember what I told you and your brother, how I would take care of your father? You must take my place, little one, and care for him. I know you will be able to fill my role, if not take my place, for you are wiser than your years. I have faith that you will accomplish great things._

_I must leave you now, my jewel, for my time is nearly up. Never forget that I love you both, and that I will always be with you._

_With all my love, for the last time,_

_Fara_


	7. Epilogue: Interlude

Greetings, all! I've decided I'm going to wrap this up for now, if only because I can't really think of anymore childhood scenes for Alaya. But I promise there will be another story, and that one will probably be a lot longer. :) So stick around, and keep checkin' back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

Interlude

Arisaya deactivated the holograms and closed the journal, setting it down reverently on the ancient desk. There was still so much more to read, but for now she was finished. _I wonder what would have happened if Fara had lived._ It was unusual, though, to see such a glimpse into the ancients' lives, and Arisaya could almost imagine the scenes in her mind: an infant Alaya, a child following in her mothers' footsteps. But she still felt pity for her ancestor, knowing that she had lost her mother so young. _And her mother knew, somehow. How brave Lady Fara must have been, it is no wonder her children became what they were._

She thought back to the last letter Fara had written, a final gift to her daughter from a mother she would never remember. Of Marin, the infant boy that his mother never got to know, or watch him grow. Of General Petrarch, who lost his spirit, his _elana_, to something far beyond anything they could control. _For all our vast technology and knowledge, there are some things even we cannot cure. But perhaps it was for the best; had she lived, who knows what might have happened? _

**"Arisaya?" ** Arnyris asked softly. The look on his lover's face troubled him; he had never seen her so distant.

**"It is strange, _katier_, reading this journal. I can almost see what her mother saw, the Lady as a child. And I wonder what might have been, had she lived."**

**"Had she lived, things would have taken a far different turn. Alaya might have followed in her father's path, rather than her mother's. And she might never have met Corin, or never made the rings. All of us would have been lost."** Arnyris shook his head, indicating the journal. **"There is no use dwelling on what might have been, or what could be. The ancestors will guide us as they always have."**

Arisaya laughed quietly. **"A warrior with such faith. But perhaps you are right." **She stood and touched the journal gently. **"There is so much more to learn yet, I think."**

**"Those memories have waited for thousands of years, Arisaya,"** Arnyris chuckled. Reaching out to brush an errant strand of hair, he continued, **"I am sure the Lady would not begrudge you a few moments' rest."**

**"No, I do not think she would. And I think I need some time to think on what I have learned."** Arisaya took his hand as they walked out of the room.


End file.
